<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hush, Now by Silver_Snow_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456317">Hush, Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Snow_77/pseuds/Silver_Snow_77'>Silver_Snow_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the Bats are Omegas verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain is Batgirl, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Cassandra Cain, Omega Tim Drake, Omegaverse, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding, Tim Drake is Robin, a/b/o dynamics, but no sex just cuddles, set before Bruce “dies”, snuggle time biatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:03:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Snow_77/pseuds/Silver_Snow_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Batfamily Omegaverse Week Day One: Synchronized heats</p>
<p>In which Tim and Cass synced cycles, so they’re cuddling together and watching movies. Or, Tim needs to re-learn how to relax and go with the flow, and Cass has no patience for angsting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the Bats are Omegas verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hush, Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A big thank you to snotofthedragon for agreeing to beta this for me!</p>
<p>I know this is late but oh well, it’s up! I had fun writing this, it was a nice change from my usual angsty longfics.</p>
<p>Very little actual mention of AOB, but yes they’re both omegas. </p>
<p>I go with heat as a period of 3-5 days with brain fog, skin hunger, and mood swings where sure you can fuck if you want to but platonic cuddles are nice too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim wakes up slowly for once. Even odder, he doesn’t feel alarmed by this. By all rights he should be snapping to attention, taking in his surroundings, and...oh.</p>
<p>He’s somewhat embarrassed it took him so long to realize why he was’t alarmed. But then again, he has the excuse of being in the heart of Wayne manor, curled in a nest for his heat. Tim’s instincts register him as safe, warm, and happy, a crush of contented positivity he can never manage in any other circumstance.</p>
<p>Cass grumbles against his back when he moves to adjust his position, smushing her face into his shoulder and snuffling as she resettles into the blankets to continue napping. His sister began her heat just after his, and they’re snuggled together in a nest that’s really more of an elaborate pillow fort than anything else. The scents of their other pack mates emanate from pillows and blankets and stolen articles of clothing gathered around the perimeter, assuring his instincts that all is well.</p>
<p>They had just finished watching a movie marathon of old black and white silent films, because Cass enjoyed not having to parse out spoken words over actions and Tim liked the challenge of deciphering what the characters were supposed to be saying. It was relaxing and just challenging enough to hold their interest even in the hazier periods as they headed into the midpoint of their heat. Tim supposes they’d eventually drifted off after a while as the heat haze drained them into exhaustion</p>
<p>Now that he’s awake again and his mind is relatively clear, Tim can feel the less-pleasant parts of being cognizant returning. Thoughts of the work he’s been missing by listening to his body for three days compiles with theories on cold cases, potential disaster scenarios that could be occurring outside the manor, and a million other things to come rushing through his head. He’s already starting to tense up again and lose the languid ease of rest as his mind whirrs into gear, prompted by his ever-present anxiety and the paranoia inevitably learned from a vigilante lifestyle.</p>
<p>Cass grumbles louder this time, and he turns to look at her as she stirs. Tim is only half-expecting the gentle swat to his forehead, frowning at her as she levels him with an annoyed glare through sleep-glazed eyes. After a long moment of eye contact his sister huffs and shoves him back down, flopping on top of him to hold him in place.</p>
<p>“Think too mu-“ Cass breaks into a yawn, “much.” </p>
<p>“But Cass–” Tim whines and wriggles onto his back, only for his older sister to cut him off again by poking him in the side.</p>
<p><i>Silly. Shush.</i> She signs at him. <i>Safe here. Pack-ours handle city for now</i>. She curls her arms around him, pulling him into a hug and enveloping him in the sharp yet comforting scent of her pheromones. “Understand?”</p>
<p>“You’re the boss,” he says, nuzzling in closer despite himself and enjoying how the lemongrass-honey-peppermint emanating from her throat simultaneously soothes frayed nerves and wakes him up further. “Maybe we can watch another movie, how about that?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” She shoves him back and crawls to the tv, sorting through the dvd pile to find the one she wants. Soon enough, <i>The Lost World</i> is playing, and Tim settles against her side with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y’all enjoyed!</p>
<p>Also a note on Cass signing—my mother is deaf and I know American Sign Language myself, and the actual sentence structure of ASL does tend to work as I described it. It’s very to the point unless the signing party wants to embellish on what they’re saying</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>